El Club de los Inadaptados
by JAMIAB
Summary: Hanji está cansada de ver los fracasos amorosos y de amistades de su compañero Eren, por eso ha decidido reunir a las personas más raras de su instituto para demostrarles a todos, que los inadaptados a partir de ahora, dejarán de ser lo que todos creen. -Riren-
1. Capítulo 1: Únete Al Club

Al pasar por las puertas del instituto supo que algo estaba mal, demasiados murmullos como para solo estar dirigidos a su vestimenta. Esta vez se había decidido por dos trenzas bastante largas, sus gafas llevaban tal aumento que podría llegar a ver del otro lado del corredor, había cambiado sus marcos por unos grandes y gruesos de color negro. Llevaba una camiseta con una frase en japonés que no tenía idea de lo que decía, pero el gatito de la estampa era muy bonito, aunque no fuese muy fanática del color amarillo que esta tenía, una falda corta negra y medias que le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos de color verde lima y terminaba con sus borcegos negros ya demasiados desgastados en las puntas como para verse geniales. Pero a Hanji no le preocupaba lo que pudiesen decir las muchachas que la miraban raro por los pasillos, no. A ella solo le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a pensar el rubio que tanto le gustaba: Erwin Smith.

Habían ido a la escuela juntos desde que tenía memoria, él era el típico niño perfecto, gran sonrisa, lindos ojos, buen porte, sobresalientes en todas sus materias y demasiado gentil. Hanji se había dedicado a espiarlo desde las sombras, ya que, desde muy temprana edad la habían tildado como la loca de la clase. Se reían de cómo se veía y de cómo hablaba. También de su forma de caminar y sobretodo cuando al parecer no pudo seguir el prospecto de mujer perfecta cuando entró en la adolescencia.

Pero Erwin sí la había mirado, y aunque solo fuese para pedirle apuntes o para decirle que se corriera un poco a la derecha para que pudiese abrir su casillero, aquello era lo suficiente para que la jovencita estuviese sonriendo durante toda la mañana. Claro que esperaba que este año fuese completamente diferente, pero a pesar de ello, los primeros minutos le prometieron algo por lo cual ya había pasado año tras año.

-Buenos días Smith- dijo bastante orgullosa al verlo compartir el casillero que estaba a su lado.

-A la derecha Zoe.

-¡Entendido!- Hanji abrió el propio, sacando su libro de historia y miró de reojo al rubio tomar los suyos -Erwin...

-¿Si?

Gritó en su interior en cuanto el joven se giró hacia ella, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y deseó que no se le notara en la cara.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Había estado practicando delante del espejo que tenía en el armario de su habitación, no había encontrado otra manera de poder sacarle un poco de conversación al rubio que con algo tan trivial como aquello, pero quería intentarlo, si no se movía rápido estaría echando a perder su último año.

Apoyó el brazo derecho en el casillero y jugó un poco con su trenza, mientras que su mano izquierda se cernía en su cintura. Esperó paciente por una respuesta, Erwin parecía sorprendido, pero esta vez cuando terminó por sonreírle sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

-Eh... Bien creo, espero que las tuyas también.

Abrió su boca para continuar, pero sintió un gran empujón, frunció el ceño cuando el libro de historia que minutos atrás había tomado, caía haciendo un estruendo al chocar contra el piso, se agachó inmediatamente a recogerlo, pero había olvidado que llevaba falda. Las risas a sus espaldas no tardaron en llegar cuando descubrieron sus calzones de abuelita cubiertos de moños de color rosa.

Su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas se colorearon, mientras que torpemente intentaba tomar el libro, quedó sumamente quieta cuando una gran mano lo agarró en su lugar.

-Aquí tienes.

Miró a través de sus gafas y con manos temblorosas terminó por aceptar lo que Smith le estaba alcanzando.

-Gra... gracias.

Erwin asintió y al volver a levantarse, Hanji borró su sonrisa en un santiamén.

Tomando el brazo del rubio casi con posesión se encontraba Nifa. Una de las niñas ricas del que todo el mundo hablaba y de las que más debía esquivar. Estaba saliendo con Smith desde hace dos meses y aunque aquello tendría que haberla hecho retroceder, solo había encendido aquella chispa de venganza que Hanji llevaba muy pero muy escondida en su interior.

No dijo nada cuando los vio alejarse de ella y con bastante enojo caminó por los pasillos arrastrando sus pies.

Miró de mala gana a todo aquel que la observara o hablara a sus espaldas, sin embargo tuvo que suspirar y detenerse detrás de dos chicos que cubrían la puerta del baño de hombres.

-¡Oigan!- ambos la observaron y sus sonrisas comenzaron a desaparecer - ¿Quieren que les enseñe lo que hago en los baños con niños tan bonitos como ustedes?

Pasó la lengua por sus labios y les dirigió una sonrisa completamente desquiciada, uno de los tipos largó un "Ya que" antes de marcharse y Hanji solo estuvo que esperar dos minutos más para verlo salir.

-¿Ya metieron tu cabeza en el retrete desde temprano?

Los ojos grandes y verdosos se centraron en su persona, las cejas tupidas se unieron hasta a más no poder y una mueca de disgusto cruzó su rostro. Eren tenía su cabello castaño completamente mojado y parte de su camiseta de los Guns N' Roses también, sus vaqueros estaban sucios en las rodillas y tenía un leve moreton en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué fue ahora?

El joven suspiró y habló perezosamente.

-Ahoguen al cerdo.

Hanji le tendió su brazo y tomó el bolso del muchacho con el otro colgándolo en su hombro.

-¡Pero si estas más delgado!

Eren sonrió mientras caminaba junto a ella, pronto tendrían que entrar a clase.

-He subido tres kilos estos dos últimos meses, estoy cada vez más gordo-. Suspiró pero aún así no borró su sonrisa -Mamá me ha preguntado porqué no estoy en uno de los equipos. ¿Te imaginas eso? Me confundirían con la pelota.

-Pues yo sería la porrista de esa pelota entonces.

Terminaron por entrar al salón, aún el timbre no había sonado pero ellos lo preferían así, evitaban tropezones y empujones de los demás.

Eren era su único amigo, al entrar al instituto y saber que jamás lograría ser popular, había dejado de insistir en agradarle a la gente. Entonces lo encontró, en el último asiento, el joven más solitario del lugar. Jaeger tenía sobrepeso y aunque no fuese demasiado grande, el chico tenía lo suyo y también tenía lo suficiente como para recibir golpes e insultos por parte de sus compañeros.

Eren era sumamente agradable, un poco tonto a veces, pero sumamente divertido y tierno.

-La profesora nos había dicho a ambos que debíamos pertenecer a un club-. Le dijo Eren una vez que se sentó en su lugar -Pero he visto la lista, y el único lugar en el que puedo estar sin sufrir un ataque de asma, o un paro cardíaco es en el club de costura y nadie querrá verme por allí.

Entonces Hanji solo pudo darle la respuesta a lo que tanto había pensado en sus vacaciones.

-Podríamos hacer un club nosotros, nada lo prohíbe.

Eren elevó sus cejas y luego sonrió.

-Seríamos dos miembros con suerte, tendríamos que tener cinco como para crearlo al menos.

-Pues conozco gente que se interesaría en lo que quiero hacer.

Eren estaba sumamente confundido, oyeron el timbre y pronto los murmullos se hicieron más audibles, mientras los demás comenzaban a llenar el salón se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo quiénes?

La profesora entró pidiendo silencio y detrás de ella, un joven de estatura baja y cabellos oscuros, se había detenido a un lado de la mujer en cuanto se lo pidió, Hanji y Eren lo observaron con atención así también como el resto de la clase. Nadie se trasladaba después de las vacaciones, pero al parecer era un caso aparte.

Lo presentaron como Levi Ackerman y él solo pudo decir casi en un susurro "espero que nos llevemos bien".

Hanji sonrió, pero Eren solo pudo pensar en que había caído en la boca del lobo en cuanto oyó a sus compañeros hablar por lo bajo.

La profesora lo guió hasta uno de los asientos vacíos, el que estaba delante de su amiga Zoe, lo vieron dejar el bastón a un lado y acomodarse los lentes de sol que estaban a punto de caerse.

-Como él- susurró Hanji.

Y Eren no quería imaginarse, qué clase de club podrían llegar a formar, tres personas que eran tachados como loca, gordo y posiblemente, el nuevo ciego del salón.


	2. Capítulo 2: A Buscar Amigos

Hanji había buscado la hoja de inscripciones en la oficina de secretaría en cuanto el primer receso llegó. Estaba demasiado contenta de que su amigo, haya decidido que el club podría llegar a funcionar luego de las tres horas de Historia, en la que se terminaron por enviar papelitos en toda la clase sin que la profesora se enterase.

Escribió su nombre primero y salió disparada con él entre sus manos hacia el salón. Eren aún estaba parado afuera de éste, con sus cuadernos en manos y el ceño fruncido.

-¡AQUÍ LO TRAIGO!

Los alumnos la miraron y rieron en cuanto vieron el momento exacto en que se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Cayó hacia adelante y largó un pequeño grito cuando su estómago se golpeó con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien Han?- Eren trataba de levantarla, sin embargo ella ya estaba riéndose como desquiciada.

-Estoy bien, escribe el nombre en la hoja, ya seremos dos.

Eren asintió y solo tomó el papel que le extendía cuando revisó que no se hubiese lastimado. A los pocos minutos su nombre ya estaba escrito, necesitaban cuatro nombres más. Pero no estaba seguro si alguien quisiese relacionarse con ellos.

-Vamos a preguntarle al cieguito.

-¡Hanji!- la reprendió el castaño de inmediato -No vuelvas a decirle así.

-Bueno, al enanito- vio que Eren fruncía el ceño y aclaró -A Levi, sí, a Levi.

-Antes que eso, quiero saber qué funciones tendrá el club. No podemos simplemente decirle que se una así sin más.

Hanji sonrió y palmeó su hombro.

-Va a ser un club que ayude a los nuestros, ya sabes, aquellos que son burlados y golpeados sin razón, aquellos que no encuentran un sí de las personas que les gustan, aquellos...

-Entiendo, quieres que sea como una buena acción para los que son... ¿Cómo lo diría Petra? Oh, la escoria.

-Algo así. Dime Eren- comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta sus casilleros para cambiar sus libros -¿No quieres tener más amigos?

-Estoy bien contigo.

-No hablo de eso, sabes que este será mi último año y...

-Dices que estás buscando un reemplazo para que no me sienta solo el próximo-. Eren bufó y cerró su casillero con fuerza -Estaré bien y no necesito andar mendigando por amistad. Tal vez, el próximo año esté solo pero no será tan grave.

-Bien, entonces si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mí.

Eren la miró indeciso, aún así terminó asintiendo, Hanji jamás daba el brazo a torcer.

-Bien, como quieras.

La segunda hora había sido un castigo para él. Hanji no estaba en la misma clase y matemáticas se había extendido bastante. Se sentó en el último asiento y observó a Levi, venía hablando con Farlan y aquello le hizo prestarle más atención.

Church había sido transferido ese mismo año, al comienzo de las clases. Y para él, era el joven más apuesto y amable que había conocido.

Tenía carisma, era atlético y siempre le dirigía una sonrisa cuando él se quedaba viéndolo como tonto. Le gustaba, le había empezado a gustar desde hace seis meses antes. Y aunque los amigos de Farlan lo golpearan o insultaran, Church jamás había sido partícipe de nada. Y eso, había hecho crecer la leve chispa de esperanza de que algún día, correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, se sintió celoso de Ackerman. Farlan le sonreía y le hablaba, incluso lo hizo sentarse en uno de los asientos que tenía a su lado. ¿Tal vez se conocían? No lo sabía, pero jamás lo había visto hablar con tanta naturalidad más que con el equipo de rugby.

No terminó por prestar atención tampoco a estas clases, más bien, todo fue dirigido hacia Church y Ackerman y más adelante a las burlas que se centraron sobre él de parte del grupo de Petra y sus amigas.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se volvió a encontrar con Hanji como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Había esquivado tanto al grupo de Smith como el de Church para llegar a salvo a la cafetería.

Eren buscó la bandeja y se dirigió hacia las mujeres que servían la comida, contó hasta tres y Floch fue el primero en oírse.

-¡Deja para los demás cerdo!

Oh y ahora seguirían las risas de las porristas y... sí, ya llegaba Nifa.

-¡Que va, si el gordo está terminando con la cafetería entera!

Se dio media vuelta y caminó sin dejar de mirar sus manos temblorosas, demonios sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Odiaba ser tan sensible, él ya sabía lo que pasaría de todas formas. Cuando llegó a la última mesa, se sentó y observó a Hanji que imitó su acción. No traía su almuerzo y aquello le extrañó un poco.

-¿No vas a comer? Puedo darte del mío si no trajiste dinero.

-No, traje comida de casa, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tengo que convencer a unos chicos de entrar al club. ¿No te molesta comer solo? Iré a hablar con uno de ellos ahora.

Eren negó con su cabeza y Hanji le sonrió. Pronto la vio desplazarse por todo el lugar hasta llegar cerca de las mesas que estaban en la entrada, desde allí no podía ver con quien hablaba, pero tampoco le prestó atención.

-¿Entonces te vas a sentar aquí?

Eren dio un respingo en su asiento cuando oyó la "perfecta y dulce voz" de Church. Vio con sorpresa como el rubio estaba señalando su mesa con una bandeja en manos. Sin embargo una figura más baja estaba a su lado, Ackerman asintió cuando Farlan le explicó que había asientos disponibles, pero como si él no estuviese allí, agregó que estaría mejor sentado en la mesa con sus amigos. Eren se sintió bastante molesto ante lo último, así que carraspeó un poco y habló para hacerse notar.

-Puede comer aquí, no me molesta.

Farlan asintió, para luego dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa y guiar a Levi hasta su asiento, se retiró después de que Ackerman tomara su lugar, despidiéndose solo del más bajo.

-Gracias.

Le dijo entonces, a él, solo a él. Eren bajó la mirada, se sentía bastante nervioso, hacía años que no hablaba con alguien que no fuera Hanji o su madre. Miró por un instante la comida que tenía Levi en la bandeja, una hamburguesa, una botella de agua mineral y una manzana, se sintió terrible cuando terminó de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa, ya que tenía una segunda esperándolo, una lata de gaseosa y una porción de papas bastante abundante. Tal vez, si no fuese por aquella forma tan suya de comer demasiado, podría haber podido sacar una conversación sin problemas, porque claramente hubiese podido ser más sociable y no tener ese miedo interno de hacer o no hacer algo que los espantase.

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos cuando algo cruzó por su mente, tan rápido que quedó unos segundos intentando no reírse de lo idiota que había sido por temer a lo que pudiese pensar por su comida, aquel chico que estaba sentado en su mesa.

Levi, no podía ver lo desastroso que era.

-Soy Eren- le dijo entonces.

-Levi, un gusto-. Le sonrió y el castaño también lo hizo, ignorando que estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo y que sus manos temblaban -Gracias por dejar que comiera aquí, la verdad es que no me agradan los amigos de Farlan.

Oh... Ya eran dos.

-Oye... Sé que esto puede sonar bastante presuroso, pero mi amiga está creando un nuevo club, seguramente los profesores te han hablado sobre ello.

Vio que Levi fruncía levemente el ceño y luego asentía lentamente con su cabeza.

-Bueno, quería saber, como recién estas empezando si te gustaría unirte.

-¿De qué? ¿Qué se hace en su club?

Fue allí cuando Eren comenzó a reflexionar, no podía decirle que su amiga lo había visto tan necesitado de afecto que estaba buscando a posibles perdedores para que fuesen sus amigos. Así que con simpleza contestó.

-Somos un grupo que ayuda a los demás, ya sabes, vienen con un problema y nosotros lo resolvemos-. Luego sonrió, el muchacho había suavizado su semblante y parecía prestarle toda su atención-. ¿Qué dices?

Levi le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa y bebió un poco de su agua, para luego sonreírle, con lo que Eren pensó, de una manera que estaba cargada de inocencia.

-Me gustaría. Es la primera vez que quieren que forme parte de algo, será divertido.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Inicio

Eren había llegado tarde a la apertura del club. Sí, tarde. Y Hanji lo regañó por ello, ya que en su alocada cabeza ya había decidido que le dejaría el puesto de presidente de dicho club titulado "ECDLI" una vez que ella se fuera el año siguiente.

Jamás le mencionaría que no estaba de ánimos para escucharla esa mañana. Había peleado temprano con su madre durante el desayuno, por haber comido una tostada demás, y luego por haber llegado con una hora de anticipación a sus clases, los amigos de Smith lo habían golpeado cerca de las canchas. Sumándole a su buena suerte de que la profesora de Literatura le hubiese llamado la atención por pelear con Dok.

Estuvo retenido en dirección, y por ello ahora se había retrasado.

-Están los chicos esperando, hoy es nuestro primer día Eren, debemos causar una buena impresión.

Levantó sus hombros restándole importancia. El día anterior Hanji había conseguido las firmas suficientes para el permiso, y él había ayudado a Levi a escribir su nombre en las inscripciones, no habían hablado después de que hubiese aceptado entrar al club, como había dicho antes, no le interesaba. Zoe lo había molestado el resto del día, en que Ackerman podría llegar a ser un buen amigo, alegando que seguramente había tenido una buena impresión acerca de él como para soportarlo durante el almuerzo.

La muchacha abrió la puerta de uno de los salones que anteriormente había estado vacío. Ahora afuera se encontraban las iniciales del club, del cual jamás diría su nombre original porque acabaría espantando a todo el mundo. Y dentro, alrededor de un viejo escritorio, seis jóvenes sentados en silencio y completamente ajenos unos a otros.

Todos prestaron atención ante el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y Eren se removió incómodo ante aquella atención. Hanji sin embargo le hizo señas para que se sentase y le susurró un "yo me ocupo" para disminuir el intenso calor y nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Hola bienvenidos chicos!- comenzó Hanji bastante alegre sobrepasando cada rostro -Estoy muy feliz que estén todos aquí. Como verán ya les he explicado de que va nuestro pequeño club, y puesto que hoy nos hemos retrasado un poco, podríamos presentarnos y conocernos un poco. Más adelante podremos comenzar con la promoción del mismo para que muchos compañeros lo conozcan.

Eren cerró sus ojos y suspiró, no tenía ánimos para aquello, deseaba poder correr hacia la biblioteca y encerrarse hasta que las horas terminasen con un buen libro en sus manos. Sin embargo, antes de sus vacaciones el director Pixis, había sido muy estricto e imprudente con el tema de que necesitaban unirse a un club, al parecer su madre había hablado con él seriamente para explicarle su nula amistad con todo el mundo. El viejo había comentado que sería bueno que se moviese por otros ámbitos y conociera rostros nuevos, algo en lo que él no estaba de acuerdo.

Hanji seguía parloteando y sus ojos siguieron el movimiento que se dio a su derecha.

Levi se había levantado de su asiento, tenía sus lentes de sol y su bastón sostenido por su mano izquierda, vestido con vaqueros azul oscuro pegados a sus piernas, dejando ver unos muslos bastante rellenos y un trasero bien formado, una camiseta negra sin mangas con una calavera en la delantera. Eren desvió su mirada cuando se concentró en sus brazos fuertes, estaba un poco despeinado por el simple hecho de que había pasado su mano libre moviendo los mechones hacia atrás, su rostro tenía una sonrisa plasmada y el castaño se entretuvo observando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Soy Levi, un gusto en conocerlos.

Su voz había salido sumamente suave sin embargo sintió un ligero desliz en su tono, fue casi imperceptible y tal vez si no hubiese sido bueno observando detalladamente a cada persona no lo hubiese notado. Parecía tenso, a pesar de su sonrisa y la apariencia gentil que había querido mostrar, como si en verdad no le gustara estar en ese momento allí, con ellos.

Tuvo que desviar su mirada cuando Hanji se aclaró la garganta y tuvo que imitar la acción anterior hecha por Levi mientras sentía las miradas ajenas sobre él. Sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban y bajó la vista hasta sus manos que jugaban cerca de su abdomen.

-Eren.

Esperó paciente después de sentarse y observó a los demás, le siguió un chico calvo que le sonreía a todos de manera amigable.

-So... soy Co... Co... Connie. Un gus... gusto co... co...- cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente -conocerlos.

Eren elevó una de sus cejas, pero todos le sonrieron al joven, le siguió un muchacho un poco más desgarbado, presentándose como Jean, una joven alta que les gritó prácticamente en la cara su nombre, Ymir, una muchacha que hablaba con la boca llena, Sasha y un chico rubio, o chica, no sabría decirlo, que llevaba una calza de brillos color turquesa con una remera sin mangas blanca pero con un corazón rosa en el centro, Armin.

No duró demasiado, en un momento a otro el silencio se había instalado entre los presentes, hasta que Levi con un carraspeo lo rompió.

-Bien... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Oigan tengo una pregunta- Jean había levantado una de sus manos, acomodó las gafas grandes que llevaba y arregló el cabello que estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás -¿Podemos ayudarnos con algún problema que tengamos? Es que me dijeron que de eso se trata ¿no?

Eren observó al muchacho y luego a Hanji que se había acercado a Jean con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Estás diciendo que requieres de nuestro servicio?

-Sí, eso digo.

Hanji pegó un grito agudo y luego aplaudió varias veces sin borrar su sonrisa. Luego la seriedad volvió a ella y tomando las manos de Jean, le habló.

-Entonces, dinos qué podemos hacer por tí.

Todos se acercaron involuntariamente hacia los dos jóvenes que ahora se llevaban toda la atención.

-Quiero que me ayuden a salir con Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman.


	4. Capítulo 4: Misión I

-Chicos...¿Podrían decirme por qué estamos tirados sobre el césped?

-Oh pequeño Levi... buena pregunta-respondió Hanji mientras dejaba de observar a la joven que estaba entrenando con el grupo de porristas -estamos observando a Mikasa, bueno ya sabes, solo nosotros- señaló al grupo que estaba a un lado de ellos y recibió un golpe en las costillas de parte de Eren -como decía, necesitamos tener información sobre ella antes de intentar algún movimiento.

-Bueno, pero... ¿No podrían haberme preguntado sobre ella?

Hanji lo observó confundida, el resto de los jóvenes también lo hicieron. Levi se había sentado sobre el césped en canastas abandonando la posición de espionaje que todos estaban imitando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- intervino Jean.

-Porque es mi prima.

Hanji lanzó un jadeo y todos lo observaron incrédulos.

-¿No podrías haberlo mencionado antes?- bufó Eren con molestia después del tercer intento en levantarse del césped con dignidad, sin embargo se acercó al azabache-. Volvamos al club, al menos tienen ventiladores y no hace tanto calor, dame tu mano.

Levi buscó la mano que le extendía al castaño y luego se vio forzado a caminar con algo de imprudencia por parte del otro joven mientras el resto tomaba la delantera. Tropezó un par de veces pero se mantuvo en silencio, Eren tenía sus palmas mojadas y calientes, rellenas, pero suaves. Se preguntó si el resto de su piel sería igual ante su tacto. Sin embargo tuvo que detener sus pensamientos cuando chocó de bruces contra el otro cuerpo.

-Ya estamos aquí, puedes sentarte.

Con su bastón tanteó el espacio hasta dar con una de las sillas y prosiguió a sentarse en ella. Todos estaban con sus rostros demostrando lo molestos que se encontraban ante la falta de mención de que el azabache era el primo de la muchacha que habían mencionado anteriormente. Todos, menos Levi, que mantenía una leve sonrisa esperando sus preguntas.

-Dinos todo lo que sepas sobre ella- dijo Hanji mientras se sentaba y observaba a Connie encendiendo los ventiladores.

-Bien- carraspeó un poco y tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar -Mikasa es tranquila, le gusta leer y jugar videojuegos, no le gusta pintarse las uñas, prefiere pantalones antes que las faldas, su color favorito es el azul, escucha a Madonna y canta terriblemente mal. Es decidida pero pudorosa cuando habla con otras personas, le gusta cortarse el cabello a ella misma y digamos que le encanta tener a alguien a quien cuidar.

-¿Cuidar?

-Oh sí, es muy sobreprotectora, estuve a punto de poner una orden de alejamiento hacia ella, pero cambié de parecer cuando mis tíos se mudaron.

-¿Qué dices Jean? ¿Quieres a alguien que te cuide?- Bromeó Eren hacia Kirstein quién se encontraba con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

-Puedo ser su bebé si ella lo quiere.

Una mueca de asco cruzó por el rostro del castaño y luego observó al resto del grupo que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que él.

-¿Puedes acercarnos a ella?- Preguntó Ymir.

-Puedo acercarme a ella y puedo hacer que Jean también lo haga. Pero nada más.

-De acuerdo, puedes mantenernos informados de cualquier cosa que suceda, mientras tú haces el primer movimiento Levi, nosotros nos encargaremos de la publicidad del club ¿Qué dicen?

-¿Debo ir contigo?- preguntó Jean.

-Sería bueno que lo hicieras, así los presento.

Eren sostenía la mano de Levi mientras caminaban hacia el sector donde habían visto a Mikasa junto a sus amigas, con un Jean con mirada soñadora a su lado. No fue difícil localizarla, porque la muchacha ya de por sí llamaba demasiado la atención, esta vez estaba sola mientras hacía su estiramiento.

-¿Nos acercamos?- preguntó entonces viendo a Levi asentir reiteradas veces.

Despacio y con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, terminó por emprender la marcha. Nunca le había hablado o algo parecido y esperaba no ser el primero en hacerlo. Sin embargo, a unos pasos de ella, Mikasa miró en su dirección, la vio fruncir el ceño por unos segundos y luego sonreírles con emoción.

-¡Levi!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a pasos apresurados.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a su lado y rodear con sus brazos al más bajo, que terminó quejándose y haciendo reír a la joven.

-Creí que estabas evitandome- le dijo despacio.

-Quien sabe- contestó burlón.

Jean a su lado carraspeó un poco y entonces Levi procedió con lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Mika, él es Eren y él es Jean.

-¡Oh si! Los conozco, un gusto.

Eren asintió sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo, sin embargo Jean no dejaba de sonreír. Mikasa se detuvo en Kirstein unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar.

-Tú eres al que arrojaron a la piscina en pañales en la fiesta de Mike.

Un silencio incómodo terminó por rodearles, sin embargo un golpe en el brazo derecho de Jean lo hizo volver a la realidad, era Eren, que le invitaba a contestarle.

-Ah si... Ese fui yo. Estaba todo planeado, ya sabes...

Pasó sus manos en un gesto nervioso, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, y si muy pronto aquella situación no avanzaba estaba seguro que comenzaría a quedarse sin aire.

-Creo que estuviste genial-. Mikasa sonrió y Eren agarró la mano con fuerza de Levi.

El más bajo entendió el mensaje y solo por un momento detuvo la conversación.

-Me alegra encontrarte Mika, aún así, hemos venido porque Jean necesita clases particulares de Literatura ¿Aún sigues con eso?

-Oh sí, estoy dando las clases los martes y viernes. ¿Necesitas clases extras?- le preguntó a Kirstein.

Era una horrible mentira, Jean no necesitaba clases extras, en realidad le iba más que bien en literatura, y además, haría perder el valioso tiempo de su prima en ayudar a alguien más con él, pero ya lo había dicho, ahora quedaba esperar la reacción del otro.

-Sí, necesito las clases, así que si tú...

-Cuenta conmigo, los amigos de Levi siempre son bienvenidos. Puedo darte mi número y entonces quedamos para la primer clase- comentó Mikasa despreocupada mientras sacaba su celular y Jean imitaba sus movimientos.

-Sí, me parece genial.

Ambos se dieron sus números telefónicos y luego de ver la hora, Mikasa tomó rápidamente el bolso que había dejado sobre el césped y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, se detuvo cerca de Levi y le susurró.

-Estos chicos parecen mejores que tus otros amigos, espero que podamos hablar como se debe. Cuídate ¿Sí?

-Sí mamá.

Se ganó un tirón de oreja y luego partió hacia el extremo del patio. Jean comenzó a reír al poco tiempo mientras decía en voz alta "¡lo hemos conseguido! ¡El primer paso hacia la luna!" y salía disparado hacia el salón del club para contarles las últimas noticias a sus compañeros.

Eren y Levi se mantuvieron caminando tranquilos, mientras que el castaño guiaba al más bajo.

-¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó Eren -Acercar a Mikasa y Jean.

-No lo sé, ahora depende de ellos.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo un poco más?

Levi sonrió y luego sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

-Creo que Jean solo necesitaba un empujón para hablarle... además si no fuese mi prima no me hubiese importado hacer toda clase de juegos sucios para que cayera ante él pero, creo que Mika debería elegir a alguien cuando ella lo sienta.

-¿Quieres decir que no te importa si Jean no lo logra?

Levi levantó sus hombros restándole importancia.

-Sería una lástima si Mikasa no quisiera salir con él. Parece que de en verdad le gusta y también es un buen chico. Créeme, sus ex novios eran un dolor en el culo.

Eren rio por lo bajo y luego frunció el ceño mientras observaba el andar tranquilo del otro.

-No sé si lo logrará, ella es una de las chicas más bonitas del instituto y Jean... Bueno, no es el mejor partido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ya sabes cómo nos tratan aquí, sería vergonzoso para alguien como ella salir con alguien como Jean.

Levi se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que Eren también tuviera que parar de caminar, el castaño lo miró sobre su hombro y vio al más bajo fruncir levemente el ceño.

-¿Siempre tienes pensamientos tan malos?- preguntó entonces.

Eren balbuceó algunas palabras sin sentido, pero no pudo darle una respuesta coherente.

-Es la verdad.

Levi comenzó a caminar en silencio después de que contestó, sin embargo a solo unos pasos de llegar al club, volvió a hablarle.

-Creo que Mikasa aceptaría a alguien como Jean. Creo que cualquiera podría aceptar a alguien como ustedes. A tí. ¿Pero cómo podrían hacerlo si los primeros en decir no son ustedes mismos? Eso es el porqué no se animan a hablarle a las personas que les interesan, deberías dejar de pensar tanto y actuar un poco más.

-No lo entiendes.

-Lo entiendo y mucho. Créeme que ser popular y tener un rostro bonito no lo es todo en la vida cuando te encuentras solo, eso es lo que pasa eventualmente cuando vives sobre un maldito pedestal. Mikasa ya ha tenido demasiado de esos niños bonitos y ricos, tal vez, es hora de que la hagan sonreír y sentirse querida por primera vez.

Eren terminó por abrir la puerta del salón y Jean los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Es todo gracias a estos dos! No hubiese podido hacerlo solo.

Eren se quedó quieto mientras observaba a Jean hablar animadamente con Levi.

Levi ¿Qué le había querido decir exactamente? Él no entendía por lo que habían tenido que pasar, no. Él parecía relacionarse con la gente importante, y nadie parecía querer meterse con él. Entonces... ¿Cómo podría entender el rechazo que todos les daban?


End file.
